


Find my Way

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream is a nomad who's origin is a mystery. So well guarded in fact, that even the man of myths himself doesn't know who he is.In the hope of finally finding a purpose in this strange world he wanders through, Dream starts his adventure with no particular goal in mind, relying on his instincts and the people he encounters on his travel.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 2





	Find my Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hi, here's a quick note of what this story will be about !
> 
> It's basically a fantastical universe which uses the characters from the dream smp ! While I'll follow some of the characters' personnality and stuff, it will be quite independent from the story they are making!
> 
> The Dream SMP is full of really talented people, and their rp inspires so many, me included, and I really wanted to try creating a fantasy tale using them.
> 
> To explain the world quickly, it's divided in different regions, with each regions having it's own laws, form of powers etc... It'll be explored in more details in the story.  
> Also what you can find in this world are some sort of powers, or capacities, unique to the one who bears it. For instance you can have necromancer, pyromanes, flying peeps etc...
> 
> Hope u'll enjoy this story !

"You are going to be great, my love. This world is yours to do as you wish with. You were born to conquer, to rule."

A soft hand is running through his hair, comforting the crying kid. The voice is as delicate as the touch, whispering comfort against his skin.

"Do not forget who you are."

...

"-not that I mind it really, but one sided conversations get boring after a while you know. And you might fall of your horse at this rate."

"Ah sorry, what were you saying? I dozed off again..."

"I noticed, Dream. If I knew you'd ignore me this much I'd have just stole your horse and burned your feet or something." the boy complained, shaking his horse's reins, gaining speed over the other rider.

"Wait up Sapnap-" he sighed, catching up easily. "We've had a rough night, not my fault if I'm still a little bit shaken after almost being beheaded!"

"Yeah, right, whatever you say." he simply responded, making a show out of ignoring him.

"Aw come on dude! We maybe have a full week of travel you're not gonna act like this the whole time!"

"Depends. Are you gonna ignore me every 5 minutes? If so I'd rather keep to myself." Dream rolled his eyes at that, opting to play Sapnap's game for now. 

Although they've been travelling together for only a few days now Dream was pretty convinced he figured the other man out, acting brash easily, and menacing him more than once, but still helping him out and going along the ride.

Plus the distracrion was more than welcome. Dream had been wandering alone for so long at this point, he'd have took in a necromancer if it meant being around someone else. Someone who wouldn't try to kill or still from him. Life as a nomad wasn't the easiest one, but for as long as Dream could remember it was his.

He was raised by the harsh winds of the sea, the suffocating snow of the mountains, the harsh burns of the desert. One of his only possession being a simple white mask he wore at all time. And to be frank, he was tired of this simple lifestyle. 

In his travel he encountered sultans, kings and queens, some so wealthy they threw gold and jewels at him while laughing. He envied them just as much as he did loathe them. 

He remembered a prince, who in an act of rare kindness, offered him food during one of the worst drought the Region of Plenty had gone through. Dream might have cried that day, but the mask helped in making him look composed as ever.

That's where they were headed, to the Region of Plenty. They were about to crown a new king, which meant riches would be flowing, the nation trying to show off it's power, the best occasions for thieves and opportunists to make some coins. Dream had a whole plan ready-

"See you're doing it again!" Dream was roughly shoved, almost falling off his horse.

"Dude!"

"Don't dude me! You just said 'oh don't worry I won't ignore you anymore' and you do just that!" 

"You're burning the reins idiot," Dream pointed out, making Sapnap throw his arms in the air in panic, ultimately losing his balance and falling down.

"Dude, fuck you!" The boy cried out while Dream laughed way harder than he should, angering the pyromane even more. 

"You're so dumb, come on get up!" He unhelpfully added. Circling him with his horse.

"Yeah right I'm the dumb one... We just lost like, 5 minutes from our travel." 

"We might as well stop here, don't you think? We're far away enough from the bandits." Dream offered, looking around for a nice enough spot to set camp.

"Yeah sure, you might be less of a dick tomorrow if you slept enough..." Sapnap jabbed, still cranky from how many times he got ignored that day. "We better end up swimming in golds in your Plenty Kingdom."

"I can assure you we'll have more than we can carry there! The Royal family loves to just shower the people at official events- and it's a crowning! We just have to slither our way into the court and done: we're rich!" Dream assured, speaking excitedly.

"Imagine meeting some cute princess~" Sapnap added, getting their sleeping bags out. "They would all fall for my stiffling looks."

Dream softly laughed, shaking his head. "Good luck with that, they only have Princes in that family. But, hey, I'm not judging if that's who you're into!"

"Oh you're so funny Dream," the pyromane mocked. "How do you even know so much about all these guys? Everytime we go somewhere or see something you're just like oh yeah it's that guy's sixth cousin from the Polar who blah blah blah..."

"I travelled a lot, what can I say!" Dream boasted, laying down while Sapnap started a fire. "I met a lot of important people you know."

"I imagine, stealing from them must get their attention at some point."

"I'm not in jail, am I?" Dream pointed out.

"Yeah, but instead your head is on a bounty in every corner of this world." Sapnap turned his back to Dream, making a show of yawning. "Goodnight."

Dream chuckled, doing the same. "Goodnight Sapnap."

...

The morning came easily, no one tried to assassinate them in their sleep.

"Wake up Sapnap, we should get going." Dream nudged the other boy by his shoulder.

Sapnap woke up groggily, starting to put everything back in his half awake state.

"Are you going to zone out again today, or are we good to go?"

"Don't worry I'm good. We have to stay alert anyway, the forest is thinning out, we're close to the Dead Lands." He pointed out, looking intensely at the path ahead of them.

"The Dead Lands, sounds fun. Never been there!" Sapnap pointed out sarcastically.

Dream just shook his head, and now perched atop his horse, rode towards their destination once again.

As predicated, it took them a few hours to be out of the forest, and were now greeted with an endless desert made out of dirt, dead trees, and the occasional scorpions.

"Did you double check the water?" Dream asked Sapnap, knowing how tiring crossing the Dead Lands would get.

"Yes, yes, do not worry I did everything as wanted." Sapnap rolled his eyes.

"Right. I know someone who lives around here, we should get to his camp before the sundown."

"People live in the Dead Lands? How?" Sapnap asked, hardly believing anyone could survive in such a desertic place.

"I mean, not a lot of people, but that one people yeah. He's a... How to put it... A shadow?" He offered.

"A shadow? You sure you didn't have a heatstroke and made friend with your reflection?"

"Yes I'm sure Sap. Just follow me you'll see soon enough." 

"And how exactly do you find him? There's no indication out there, like... unless you remember every rocks on the way," Sapnap inquired, looking around.

"Oh don't worry about that, he'll come to us eventually," Dream reassured.

"That doesn't sound ominous or anything..."

And on they went, crossing the repetitive landscape. Sapnap requested a bunch of breaks, barely bearing the heat at some points. He got rid of his shirt pretty early on, using it to hide his face from the sun.

Sapnap was complaining when Dream suddenly stopped, turning towards him. "You should maybe put your shirt back. And like watch your tongue. Our host is a bit demanding on certain criteria."

Sapnap shrugged. "Whatever, as long as he get us out of the heat."

"Yeah don't worry about that. We just have to wait for a bit..."

Soon enough a dark cloud loom obnoxiously over them, immediately darkening the whole era. From this darkness emerged a man in front of them, face hidden by a hood, dark smoke coming out from the bottom of the cape.

Sapnap looked worried, looking at Dream for reassurance, or a valid reason to panic. The moment seemed to never end, the cloud growing bigger and bigger, thunder growling high above. 

"Aw come on, Skeppy! No need to add thunder!" The man exclaimed, looking up disappointingly. A laughter echoed as answer.

"Bad! Hey!" Dream greeted, taking back the man's attention.

Sapnap could see him more clearly now, his whole being was as dark as the night, only his eyes and teeth were visible, a bright, glowing white. The pyromane still kept his distance while Dream hugged the stranger warmly.

"Dream it's been so long! We really thought you wouldn't come back!" the stranger lowered his hood, revealing horns the same darkness as the rest of him. "You have to see how much rat has grown! She can't fit in the house anymore."

Dream signaled Sapnap to follow him, guiding his horse while walking next to the man he called 'Bad'. The cloud followed them as they went, which he was thankful for at least. It didn't answer any of his numerous question, but it could wait.

They had to go over a hill before gaining their destination, a sight which seemed out of place here. A house stood at the bottom of the hill, surrounded by an oasis and grass greener than the one in the forest. Smoke was coming out of the chimney, which was weird with how hot the place already was. More choking was the enormous beast lying in the garden.

"Make yourself at home! I backed a pie if you want some?" Bad offered, letting the two travelers in.

"That's really nice of you bad, thank you." Dream tugged on Sapnap's sleeve, who was standing in the entrance unmoving. "Don't be impolite now..."

"What is this!?" He asked, looking around in confusion. The inside was overly cosy, with an extensive collection of exotic animals pelts, wooden furniture, a wall made out of rock that homed the chimney. It was such a complet contrast to what he saw of the Dead Lands it was giving the poor pyromane whiplash.

"This is more than likely the only liveable place in the Dead Lands. And you just met Badboyhalo, a creature made of shadow. He's really nice! And you haven't met his partner yet. Basically some kind of God..." Dream casually explained.

"Excuse me?" 

Dream shrugged. "I'll let them explaib, it's easier."

"I swear if it all was a plot to like, harvest my organ or something I will be so mad," Sapnap threatened, allowing flickering flames to escapehis hands.

Dream knew better than to attack a pyromane of such caliber, his death would surely take along everyone else in this house with the power of his flames. So instead the masked thief laughed away Sapnap's worries, laying down on one of the couch.

Bad joined them soon enough, his pie in hands, and chatted easily with the two men. It had been a few years since Dream last saw Bad, the masked boy rarely having the need to go through the Dead Lands made it difficult for them to meet.  
Sapnap was overly intrigued by Badboyhalo, this place he was living in, along with the mysterious companion he had hidden somewhere in the house.

He beought up the subject once Bad was back in his kitchen, cleaning up their mess. "So where's that 'God' you talked about?"

"Uh, he's not really a God once again... But close you know? I don't really know how to explain, I am not well versed enough in exactly what he is to be honest, same with Bad, it's a gray area," Dream explained, looking apologetic for his lack of knowledge. 

"And here I thought we would see something interesting after days of boring trips..." Sapnao complained.

"Aw come on, it has been fun so far! I'm sure Bad has some stuff for us!"

Bad didn't have anything for the travelers, as he announced soon after he joined them yet once again. He had apparently used too much of his capabilities, tiring him out for the day and would rather go to sleep. Dream and Sapnap were left to share a couch and floor between the two of them, a bit cranky that they were told to go to sleep when the sun was barely set, the huge clouds being the only reason why the house seemed to bath in darkness.  
But they still cooperated, as guests they didn't have much of a say, and so to sleep they went, taking advantage of a nice place to rest before going back to the rough outside.


End file.
